énigme
by JustStardust
Summary: Under the diamond studded canvas of the night, a girl desperately trying to stay afloat in her reality accidentally begins to drown in someone else's; from strangers to friends the duo go; and slowly at first, then all at once, Rose Weasley begins to discover that the present is a selective reflection of the past, and that the course of true love never does run smooth.
1. Chapter 1

An owl cooed as it flew above the castle and swooped through the open window and onto it's perch, and silence fell onto the school again, though it was soon broken again by the gentle sound of feet running through corridors and moving between floors, shoeless so not to wake other students. Curls bouncing on her slim back as she ran, Rose Weasley choked on her tears. She turned and began to climb the winding staircase to the astronomy tower, the place she always hid when life became too much. Dizziness washed through her as she gripped onto one of the railings and leaned forward, the metal pressing into her stomach. Her upper half out in the night, the cool air drying salted droplets onto the flushed porcelain of her face. It couldn't be true. She trusted him, they'd been together for over a year. They were the couple that everyone measured their own relationship against, they were flawless, he wouldn't have done this. And Lucy, poor, sweet Lucy, always second best to her elder sister, so naive, only a few months older than Rose herself, she wouldn't have done that. She was above that, above all of it, or so everyone believed.

Scorpius Malfoy wandered aimlessly across the grounds of Hogwarts, again unable to escape into his dreams, though even they had lately been nightmares. His head full and his limbs heavy, the famous smirk that near constantly resided on his face was nowhere to be found. Distant footsteps and quiet, heavy breathing shattered the silence around him and interrupted his insomniac thoughts though it barely bothered him. Any escape from the constant questions plaguing him; could he let his family down like this? Did he even really want to be part of this? Was he about to allow history to repeat itself in part? If he didn't actively take part, though didn't take any measures to prevent it, would he still be a disappointment? There was no escape from it. He didn't want to be his father or his mother, he didn't want to be anyone but himself, not a piece in their silly little games though his name already rendered him a crucial piece in the games he so detested. Walking the grounds during the early hours of the morning was an escape at the beginning of the year, though the effects wore off quickly; it was the same thing just outside. Sleeping was no relief, the thoughts became dreams which became nightmares that caused him to wake, and so the cycle continued. His feet kept on moving despite his uncharacteristic curiosity to find the source of the noise. Hands in pockets, wand in the right, the youngest Malfoy boy was aware of the dangers that possibly lurked on the grounds of the school that is said to be the "safest place after Gringotts nowadays". Many stories had been recounted to him when he was considered young enough to be told stories, before he was forced to grow up prematurely and take on the views of his societal circle. A chilled wind swept his trademark silver locks out of his face where they had fallen in the absence of any product. Cold showers did little to cleanse the thoughts either, where an original distraction is now a bad habit and background noise. He knew he had to decide before it drove him insane, but neither option was particularly appealing. Strong arms wrapped his robe around him as his curiosity won the battle in his mind and he began to move in the direction of seeming source of his new distraction.

The sparkling stars seemed to cry along with Rose as she ran through things in her head; _NEWTS were at the end of this year and the work was becoming more and more difficult, even for the brightest witch in her year. Her boyfriend was cheating on her and if her family found out the things they'd do to that boy were probably illegal. Lucy was pregnant and she was the only one that knew. Lucy was pregnant by her boyfriend. Her boyfriend had cheated on her with her cousin who was also one of her closest friends. Graduation was already stressing her out despite having at least three quarters of the year left before it yet. The absurd expectations placed upon her by herself, her family, her professors and her fellow students were close to causing her hair to fall out, and she had head girl duties on top of school work to deal with now too. She was aware of why she placed the expectations on herself and why she struggled with them; imagine a plank of wood, she would think. You can walk the plank of wood without falling off while it is flat on the floor. Raise the plank and it becomes no more difficult, you just have further to fall and more to lose. The higher you raise the plank the more impossible it seems to become though it is the exact same thing, just with space between you and the floor. Raising the plank represents gaining more responsibilities; the bar had been raised from sixth year to seventh - where there was time to fix mistakes before and she would not lose as much, if she fell from the plank it could jeopardize her entire future, rob her of the title of head girl, disappoint her family and numerous other things. So while walking the plank gets no harder, you get more aware of the risk and what you would lose, and suddenly the fear of falling and losing things and being not okay leaves you in a state of constant panic and paralysis. On top of that, she was convinced her parents were divorcing and what would that mean for her and Hugo, not to mention her little sisters? She couldn't deal with a divided family. She was terrified that one of her stupid cousins would try and enter the Tri-Wizard tournament this year too, since it was being held at Hogwarts again, for the first time since that boy died when her uncle Harry was a champion. Everything was just getting on top of her, and finding out about Lucas and Lucy had pushed her under the water and firmly held her there. Even if Lucas and Lucy made her laugh because their names sounded so similar._

She began repeating the same line to herself in a frantic whisper, and where this would usually calm her some, it was making breathing more difficult this time. That night, Rose was unable to convince herself things were going to be okay. All she wanted was to stay afloat but she was failing herself and forgetting how to swim. She was completely oblivious to the footsteps coming up the stairs or walking into the tower, in fact, she didn't notice the presence of a second person until his voice rang out "Up a bit late aren't we?"

The voice was unfamiliar yet calming. Whoever owned the voice was very well spoken. Rose almost jumped out of her skin upon hearing it and quickly turned to identify the speaker, pulling her wand out as she moved. Her blue eyes shining with tears, she took in the appearance of the man stood in the doorway. Tall, chiselled, aristocratic, and unmistakable. Hands shaking, the wand was lowered.  
"Malfoy?" Inquired the girl, the one word bursting with questions that she could not fathom into words at that moment.  
"I heard crying and was curious. I won't tell anyone if you don't." He clearly meant about them breaking curfew. Blonde hair falling into his face, he walked towards the small girl, offering his hand. "Take my hand, let me help you, we don't want you falling."

A delicate hand grasped onto a larger one and allowed it to guide the delicate girl away from the railings and to the nearest walled section. Her hand slipped out of his as she slid down the wall, her behind colliding with the floor and her arms cuddling her knees close to her. It dawned upon the redhead why his voice was unfamiliar, this was the first time he had ever spoken to her. She wasn't sure if the shock was because he looked almost as bad as she was sure she did or because he was speaking to her. Their families had never mended the rivalries that were forged generations earlier and they still existed in two completely opposite social classes, though both had money and power, the Malfoys were still pureblood supremacists or so rumour said and the families from their side of the war still held sway over a lot of the government.

The tall boy resigned himself to the floor beside her and turned a stray jumper into a large blanket which he draped over their legs.

"Do you feel like talking or something?" The boy was clearly new at the comforting thing, feelings clearly not on the list of things he was good with.  
"I think I'll be okay, the last few weeks have just been pretty rough."

The smell of vanilla and something floral tickled Scorpius' nose and brought him a strange sense of calm as he sat beside the still sobbing girl of whom he'd never bothered with before. Occasionally he would look her way in class or pass her in the corridors and something about her would catch his eye. She wasn't pretty like the girls his family associated with, with ginger hair and bright blue eyes, wild with something even then and that something was never present in the girls he was expected to date. Rose Wealsey was odd and thought provoking and strangely refreshing and not blank in the way that the typical pureblood ladies are. Had it been acceptable, he may have spoken to her before, thought obviously away from her overly intimidating cousins. All he could do was hope that she didn't mention this surprise meeting to anyone, though he doubted she would.

"I thought you of all people could handle rough, you're known for being able to handle everything, everyone wants to be you."  
That last part elicited a slight laugh from the girl under the blanket, if you could call it a laugh. It was more of an exhale of more air than before and a tiny noise.  
"If only they knew what it was actually like to be me."  
Scorpius was taken aback, surely things weren't that bad for her.  
A concerned voice spoke, "What about you?"  
"It's nothing, I can't sleep." A quick, thoughtless response.

Rose felt her eyes grow heavier as the tears dried up. Time had completely ran away from her though the stars seemed to be settling down to sleep against the infinite blanket that was the rolling sky. A curly, ginger head began to rest against the broad, sturdy shoulder beside it and the minuscule flinch in the boy did not go unnoticed.

Subconsciously, Scorpius' body flinched at the contact, maybe because she was a stranger or maybe because of how intimate the gesture was or very maybe because it was as intimate he had been with another human being, tucked away in his world of traditional values and relationships, yet to catch up with the muggle world, Scorpius had never been more intimate than hand holding or a peck on the cheek with any girl. Reflexively, he rested his head on top of hers and allowed his blond hair to rest on top of the curls that were coloured like a sunset.

"You're strange and mysterious and you must be lonely." He heard a sleepy voice say.  
"Sometimes it gets lonely, and you're strange to me."  
He felt her weight shift and her breathing settle into a more deep, rhythmic pattern after a small period of silence, and he could only assume she'd fallen asleep on him. Gently, he moved from underneath her and repositioning the small, thin girl he placed the blanket over her body that now lay on the floor. A moment later, his robe was folded up beneath her head and the boy himself was walking away from her.  
"Sweet dreams beautiful stranger." His whisper resonated off the walls of the tower and echoed gently into his tired mind the whole way back to the Slytherin boys dorms. There was certainly something about her that he had never encountered before, it was evident even from the small amount of conversation they'd had.

**-Author's note-****  
**

Hello lovely, new story time yay. If you were here for the last one I attempted, I promise, no jumping ship halfway through when writer's block takes over for months at a time with this one. If you're new, welcome. Updates may be irregular but I'll try my best to update as often as possible. Reviews are always welcome. I hope you enjoy the story and feel free to review be it positive or negative, I want to know if the story is hated just as much as I want to know if it is loved. Trust me, writers live on reviews, we wilt and die without them.

Also the story may become M rated later on and I shall put a warning at the beginning of the chapter that marks the transition to M rating if/when it happens so you lovelies can stop reading if you want to, or just so you know.

Lots of love ~Just Stardust xo  
p.s. reviewers get virtual sugar quills and kisses from their favourite characters.


	2. Chapter 2

The first beams of sunlight danced across the morning sky and the freckled face of a girl who was sleeping in a place she shouldn't be. Her delicate body shifted under the blanket, pale face nestling into the abnormally comforting smell of whatever her head was resting on. As the tiny strips of sunlight played upon her eyelids, Rose began to awake, hey sparkling eyes fluttering open. Momentary confusion stunted her until the night before rushing back to her, shattering the blissful oblivion that the first few moments of waking up brings. Everything flooded back to her as she slowly sat up, tying her hair with the elastic from her wrist. She began to wonder how much of the previous evening she had dreamed. She convinced herself that she had fallen asleep at some point and dreamt that Scorpius Malfoy had spoken to her; that was until she noticed what her head had been pressed up against for however long. Unfolding the black cloth, the green lining caught her eye; could it have been real?

Scorpius rolled over in his bed, cursing whoever had decided that making a lot of noise this early would be a good idea. Removing the sleep from his eyes, the feminine smell that lingered on him caught his attention. Tickling his nose, it was different to the familiar female scents; this was floral with hints of vanilla and something else that comforted the boy who currently existed between the lands of dreaming and consciousness. It was unconventional and unfamiliar but did the job that something would needed to have done at some point. The smell caused the recollection of the hours before, of how he had let a girl who was practically a stranger fall asleep on him after finding her in the midst of a minor breakdown in the astronomy tower. Panic began to take hold of him - what if she decided to tell people or what if somebody had stumbled across her or what if she was stupid enough to walk around with his robe on; he began to regret leaving it slightly just because of the trouble it could cause. Resigning himself to living off of minimal sleep again, he began the process of getting himself ready to face his peers; despite his trademark smirk and the thick skin that had grown in time, and regardless of his apparent popularity with certain parts of his house, Scorpius longed to be accepted and find companionship, except he had left it 7 years too late and had allowed his surname to limit him once more. Breakfast seemed like an amazing idea to the teenage boy as he dressed, stomach growling at him, serving as a reminder that he had barely eaten the day before. He knew that he would have to make his choice soon enough and the idea made things difficult, he couldn't deal with either outcome; all he wanted was to truly be himself without disappointing anyone although this was nearly impossible in the world he came from, his background one of lies, blood and money where being yourself was not something popular. Thoughts filling his troubled mind like mist on the moors in the wintertime, the blonde collapsed back onto his bed as his appetite abandoned him.

Folded robe under her arm, Rose bounced down the stairs, surprisingly awake for so little sleep and surprisingly happy with all things considered. Ponytail swinging with ever step, the blanket rested underneath her arm also, befriending the cloak and neither object belonging to her. As much as she thought breakfast was the first thing she should do - she was a Weasley after all - every shred of sense and decency she had screamed at her that she needed to return the garment to it's owner before anyone noticed it in her possession, and also because it was the polite thing to do, and completely not because the tiniest part of her was dying to see him again. Something about him made everything seem different, her curiosity set alight to discover what exactly drew her to him in that way; was it the mystery surrounding his entire being, the absolute beauty with which he existed, the constant contrasts evident in him or the secrets she could sense lurking in his every movement? Dainty feet carrying her along to her destination, she was in a strange sort of bubble, defending her good mood from the harsh blade of reality's sword. The actual locating the mysterious boy was not something that bothered Rose much despite only seeing him outside of classes a handful of times, and she probably should have thought this through better she realized upon arriving at the supposed entrance to his common room. She was not unfamiliar with this part of the castle but it didn't mean she was any more comfortable with it. A strange sense of darkness lurked, the atmosphere both expectant and hesitant and possibly even warning, which unsettled Rose greatly. She decided without a thought that she wouldn't even attempt to gain access to the room which she had only been in once when accompanying a hysterical Lily back to her dorm after some "tragic" drama that she couldn't even remember two years on. Her plan adjusted to the new circumstances; she would wait until someone she knew appeared and ask them to allow her to enter. Settling herself beside the wall that conceals the passage that stood between her and Scorpius, she pulled her wand out of her pocket and began creating elaborate images in the air with it, a trick she had been taught at a young age.

Lily Luna strutted down the corridor with her usual crowd of friends, the ones with whom she'd replaced the cousins that she once held so dear. Overly loud laughter and gossip echoed off of the stone in the dimly lit passage. Her breath momentarily caught in her throat as she saw the familiar sparkling animals in the air and a second later the creator sat on the floor with her stupid curls tumbling perfectly like a waterfall of diluted blood around the porcelain face. From seeing her cousin sat outside the entrance to the common room of the house that she was supposed to loathe, Lily could already tell something was up. Surely as head girl she knew the password and could enter freely? Obviously not. The disillusionment caused thought in the younger teen as she kept moving with her crowd. As much as she loved her cousin and missed the closeness they had shared in the years before social circles drove a wedge between them, she loathed her cousin with every fibre of her being. Rose was the epitome of perfection - she was smart, pretty, popular, able to handle everything and had the perfect relationship. Lily could never distinguish whether it was jealousy or the feeling of being constantly inadequate that drove her to cut off her cousin in as many ways as possible but she had and the pangs of missing their relationship were painful and frequent.  
"What are you doing here?" Shock and confusion and something else unknown combined to create a tone of unreadability as Lily spoke.  
A small hesitation came from Rose, slightly intimidated by the crowd of strangers stood before her and then the reply of "Head Girl business. Can you let me in?"  
Lily chuckled in the bitchy way that some girls do before her serious face returned.  
"Not until you tell me why you need to go in there." The taller of the two girls turned to her friends, "Go without me, I won't be long."  
The crowd of giggling girls trickled through the shifted wall using a whispered password that Rose didn't quite catch.  
"So?" Lily looked down on her elder cousin, who despite being two years younger than, Lily was still at least a head taller than.  
"Please Lily? I need to speak to someone."  
The taller girl pretended to consider it for a moment, then looked back to the girl who used to be her best friend.  
"No, sorry."  
"Could you at least get someone for me?" Rose's plan was falling apart and not that it was a big deal to her but the tiniest fragment of her mind that was demanding to see Scorpius again was demanding just a little too loud to ignore, but at least it was drowning out every other thought that she had.

Reclining into one of the low-backed sofas in the dimly lit common room, Scorpius found a small amount of comfort in watching various creatures swim past the windows, mainly as it required no effort from his tired brain and the water was gorgeous with the sunlight twirling through it. A dim sound of girls laughing grew louder and louder as the group of fifth years emerged into the grand room.  
"Scorpius!" One girl cried, her voice sparking irritation in the sleepy blonde. Oh how he loathed the fifth years. Not that they were bad, they were just too... perky... for his liking. Lazily, he raised a hand and waved to the girls, wishing for their disappearance more than alleviation from his thoughts in that moment.  
"Did you see that Weasley lurking outside?"  
The boy perked up slightly upon hearing that last name. He knew he shouldn't have found distraction in her and Merlin only knows what people would say if they caught wind of it, but for reasons beyond his control, she slightly silenced his thoughts.  
"I haven't been out this morning." He confessed, as the girls began to crowd around him.  
"Oh yeah, Rose Weasley was sat outside the common room and Merlin knows how long that little," the girl hushed, trying to think of a suitable word or avoiding the use of words that were clearly inappropriate, "has been out there for. Lily's talking to her now, apparently she needs to come in on some really important head girl business." The tone of the girl turned mocking towards the end of her speech, showing off her obvious prejudice against the girl whose surname caused widespread hatred.  
"Is she still out there?"  
"I guess so, Lils isn't back yet." a different girl chimed.  
Scorpius rose to his feet, shocking the girls that appeared to be carbon copies of eachother, who all reflexively took a minute step backwards. His designer shoes feet began to move away from the girls that made him want to curse himself repeatedly and closer to the girl that calmed his chaotic brain.

The wall shifted, allowing the exit of one Scorpius Malfoy from his common room and causing Lily to stop quizzing her cousin and allow her gaze to wander and identify the body that was appearing.  
"Morning." A genuine smile crossed his face as he caught a glimpse of Rose, now less red and tear stained.  
"I was just looking for you." She replied to him, smiling too.  
Lily turned her head to face Rose, then to Scorpius and then back to Rose again, which would have been semi comical had her features not been arranged in a way that made it seem that she was likely to commit homicide at any moment.  
"He's your important business?" The younger girl shrieked, disbelieving. Jealousy coursing through her veins, the girl muttered her hatred for her cousin under her breath and flounced off in the complete opposite direction of her common room. How dare Rose mingle with her house, and how in the world did she manage to get Malfoy to speak to her, let alone smile?

"Sorry about her," Rose chuckled "she never really got over childhood grudges. I, uh, brought back your robe and blanket."  
From under her arm, the miniature girl took the folded items and placed them on the palm Scorpius was holding out for them.  
"Thankyou so much for loaning them to me last night, I'd have frozen up there without them."  
Scorpius' smile grew, he knew his stuff would have her smell lingering on them and he knew he had to seize the moment, regardless of the probable consequences if anyone found out.  
"It was nothing." He mentally prepared himself for the next sentences that could potentially ruin him. "If you haven't eaten yet, would you possibly like to accompany me to the kitchens and do breakfast?"  
The smile on Rose's face completely replaced the need for a verbal answer, though she gave one anyway.  
"I'd love to."

**-Author's** **note-**  
Hello lovelies. Chapter 2 is here. 2 chapters in 2 days is rare and probably won't become normal. I don't think starting this two days before school starts again was a good idea but hey, oh well. Updates will probably become less regular now I have school on but I'll do my best as often as possible. Any feedback is completely welcome as always.  
All my love ~Just Stardust xo


	3. Chapter 3

The last breaths of summer lingered in the air around Hogwarts, clinging desperately onto autumn, staying beyond it's months and walking dangerously close to the beginning of winter. The morning was abnormally warm and it had settled comfortably around the castle, complimenting the ancient building in the best ways. Weekends were what the students lived for, late mornings and late nights and short breaks from academia. Students lounged throughout the castle, in every place imaginable, some still snoozing through the daylight.

Passageways were common routes for Scorpius, ones he did not share with others. They were how he melted into the shadows and stayed away from the stares of his peers. House unity had never really happened in the way that it had meant to; Slytherins were still widely disliked and misunderstood, and they still ran in mostly pureblood societal circles. The Ministry of Magic was still dominated by ancient wizarding families with too much money and inflated egos. Little had changed since his father's time from what Scorpius had heard. The other houses were harmonious as they always were; until Quidditch came into it but that was to be expected. The remnants of tales his father had recounted to him of his youth lay in Scorpius' mind as made his way down the familiar routes. Imagery of said stories played out; his father the same age as he was now, fighting battles that belonged to his parents and their generation, being pressured into becoming part of something that he was completely unsure of. It sounded hauntingly familiar to Scorpius, and he began to wonder how his father could now be acting in such a way when surely he understood what it was like. A whispered curse word broke the train of thought, and the "I'm fine, don't worry" that followed snapped him back into reality.

"What happened?" Scorpius asked, turning to check on his companion. He knew walking ahead of her was rude but there was no other option in narrow spaces like the one they were currently occupying.  
"I tripped over my own feet, nothing new, I'm fine seriously." A light giggle followed, the ginger laughing at herself, presumably.  
Scorpius smiled, not that she could see.  
"Do you recognize where we are yet?"  
Rose pondered his question momentarily; Scorpius interpreting the silence as a no.  
"Wow head girl, you don't know your kingdom too well do you?"  
A gentle slap landed on his arm.  
"I was thinking, leave me be."  
"I'm glad you don't know where we are, the next part is a secret anyway." A large hand found the smaller one in the dim passage, and as the fingers intertwined, Scorpius whispered "Shut your eyes."

And so Rose did, entrusting this boy who was basically a stranger with what could have been her life. For all she knew, he could have been about to murder her. But she shut her eyes and let herself be lead along anyway. Her feet moving where her body was pulled, her mind began to wander. This boy that her entire family hated because of his surname and his parents, this boy that most of the school hated for the same reason - why was she trusting him? Why did she feel so safe with him? Why were their hands locked together? She knew giving him a chance was only fair; despite the risk of murder if her family found out. From what she'd heard of his father they could not be any more different; where his father was cruel and antagonistic, she couldn't recall a single memory of Scorpius taunting or victimizing anyone. Scorpius seemed to have a good heart and a gentle nature when he wasn't shrouded with mystery and secrecy. Tales had circulated about him as tales do, tales of deceit and lies but Rose concluded that they were just tales spread by children whose parents had ancient grudges.  
She felt her hand be released gently.

"Open your eyes." Scorpius whispered into her ear after a few moments had passed.  
Rose could feel the warmth of the room, could hear the bustling footsteps and the energized atmosphere, the chatter of house elves and immediately she knew where she was. Admittedly she had never been there before so she didn't know for certain but she could assume by the small creatures and copious amounts of food that these were the kitchens.

"Hello Master Scorpius sir."  
The boy chuckled at being addressed as a sir and corrected the house elf, "How many times, Dizzy, I'm just Scorpius, no master about it."

Rose felt her smile grow as she watched the Malfoy interact with the creatures her mother was so passionate about. Apparently she'd even started a movement for house elf rights and attempted to free them during her time at the school. Another way in which Scorpius was the polar opposite of Malfoy Senior, and another reason her family shouldn't hate him.

"Rose this is Dizzy. Dizzy, Rose."  
"Good morning Roses, Dizzy is very glad to be meeting you."  
A gentle blush flowed across Rose's cheeks as she offered her hand for the house elf to shake.  
Unfamiliar with house elves, Rose was unsure of how to act. None of her family had one, and so she had never been around one before this; having always eaten with the majority of other students and never been around when they were cleaning in the depths of night. Her mind flew over everything that her mother had taught her; and gave up shortly after, just deciding to treat them as equals.  
"What's for breakfast today?" Enquired Scorpius, easily the tallest figure in the room, and clearly a regular visitor of the kitchens.  
No wonder Rose never saw him eat.  
"Whatever you would like Master Scorpius sir."  
The trademark grey eyes of the Malfoy boy settled on Rose, nudging her to decide first in the gentlemanly way that was second nature now due to the excessive teachings of various male relatives across the last seventeen years.  
After a moment of thought Rose simply asked for a cheese toastie, something which Scorpius had never come across before but the elves seemed to be familiar with, and so Scorpius asked for one as well.

"How have you never had a cheese toastie?" Rose was genuinely stumped as she sat on the floor beside Scorpius, watching the house elves go about their business.  
"My family think they're above cheese and bread and I'm a sucker for pancakes."  
"You? Pancakes? Surely you're above that?" the girl mocked her companion.  
"Don't tell my father, he'd disown me for my addiction."  
The joke continued as the pair mocked eachother, not noticing the house elf approaching them with plates that looked abnormally large when carried by such a small being.  
Thankyous were said as the pair took their plates, Rose's eyes fixed on Scorpius' face anticipating the reaction to her oldest addiction.  
Indecision transformed into pleasure and disbelief.  
"My father is not above bread and cheese, these things are magnificent."  
All Rose could do was laugh at his choice of words.  
"What?"  
Rose just laughed harder at his confusion.  
"No, what are you laughing at?"  
She laughed harder and harder before managing to gasp out "you" in the breaks between laughs.  
Nothing he had done was that intensely funny but she couldn't stop. And it had become contagious.  
Both Malfoy and Weasley sat there in fits of hysterical laughter, for how long neither knew, until eventually they had finally calmed enough to resume regular conversation.

"So, how come you were awake so late last night?"  
The question came as a shock to Scorpius who didn't anticipate questions from the crying girl in the astronomy tower.  
"I had a lot on my mind."  
Disappointed with his vague answer, Rose recognized the signals not to pry too much, but her curiosity got the better of her.  
"What sort of thing?"  
He clearly wasn't comfortable answering and so Rose dropped the subject.

"What about you?" He asked after a few mouthfuls of toastie.  
"I had a lot on my mind."  
Her vagueness a reflection of his, the both of them reaching a mutual level of stubborn annoyance.  
"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." The Wealsey attempted to compromise.  
Consideration nibbled at the blonde boy; could he risk everything just for his curiosity?

"Why the astronomy tower, though?" Rose wondered aloud.  
"I was finding the damsel in distress."  
The deepest corners of Rose's soul began to blush the trademark shade of red.  
"I didn't need finding."  
Scorpius chuckled and a small 'of course' left his lips.

Placing her plate down, Rose noticed his fingers moving rhythmically against the countertop, beating out a small pattern as if he were playing some kind of piano. His gaze fell to her face, following her eyes from their nests to the place where they had settled on his still moving fingers.  
"I'm composing."  
Rose was unsure why this shocked her, of course he could play instruments, of course he was composing, of course he'd been taught such ridiculous things at such a young age that he could do it as second nature with no resources.  
"It doesn't mean I'm good."

The ginger doubted that he was anything other than perfect, this being that had no flaws; except for the fact he was in the habit of roaming the castle grounds at indecent hours.

"I've heard you dance."  
The small girl couldn't help but mentally run through a list of who knew, and who could have told him – she couldn't think of anyone.  
"It doesn't mean I'm good." She replied, mimicking his tone from moments before.  
"Of course you're good, you're you."

Moments of silence passed between them, the noise of the kitchens a calming soundtrack to the comfortable absence of conversation.

"Will you dance for me?"

The clock on the wall chimed ten o'clock and the ringing circulated in Rose's head with the question and the comfort she found in this strange mysterious boy. Her emotions suddenly overwhelmed her, the girl confused and lost and unsure of what to do next.

Panic took over her and she bolted for the exit; a deer caught in the headlights, leaving Scorpius alone with his thoughts and half of her toastie.

**AN: Hello lovelies, quickly written chapter and stuff but I wanted to update and get on with the story. I know where I'm going with this I promise. If you couldn't tell I really wanted a cheese toastie the whole time I was writing this and like I did with chapter 1, I'll probably come back and add in some more later.  
Cheese toasties for all reviewers.  
Much love, ~Just Stardust xo**


	4. Chapter 4

Mind spinning, Rose Weasley ran. No idea where she was going, she let her feet carry her forwards and away from the boy that had caused her to run. Her thoughts were speeding through her mind too fast to process and every feeling collided inside her; the safety and security mixing fatally with the fear, the confusion, the attraction, and everything she had been told by her father about the Malfoy family was playing on a loop. His grandfather was one of the most prominent Death Eaters, and Scorpius' father had been one too; even if he was reluctant at first, things changed after the battle at Hogwarts, after the death of their leader; and the forces were more than likely still brewing somewhere. Society hadn't changed all that much, and she doubted it would for a long time - it was all still dominated by the pureblooded and aristocratic, the wealthy and those who had been high in the ministry when her father was young. Scorpius was nothing like his father though, and deserved as much of a chance to prove himself as she would give anyone else. Lost in her thoughts, her eyes not paying attention to where she was heading, her mind only stopped whirring when she ran straight into a solid body.

"Rose?" The all too familiar voice spoke, the sound of his voice making her stomach churn.  
"Lucas, hey, sorry."  
His body leaned down to hers as he pressed their lips together. Of course he would kiss her, he had no idea that she knew. Rose felt her skin crawl as his hands landed on her slender waist.  
Pulling her head away and breaking the kiss, her now shaking voice apologized again.  
"Why were you running?"  
Placing her hands on top of his, Rose gripped onto them and pulled them off of her body. She let go as soon as his hands were a safe distance from her body.  
"Babe, what's wrong?" Lucas' eyes met those of the girl that he had cheated on, playing innocent.

Lucas Carter, tall, muscular, chiseled jaw, eyes like the ocean - he was attractive and knew it. He had never been one for commitment until he met Rose; he was willing to try for her because she was so different from every other girl that had ever shown any interest in him - Rose wasn't interested in his famous brother or rich father, she wasn't interested in his status and she was so real. Alcohol had interfered in the way that it usually does over the summer, a party at some girl's house, and it had mixed with the knowledge that he was untouchable because of his family, and so he had slept with as many girls as he could - one of whom was Rose's cousin and close friend.

"I think you know what's wrong, 'babe'."  
His hands settled on Rose's waist again and this time she couldn't be bothered to fight.  
"How many girls was it?" The question from Lucas caught him slightly off balance and it dawned on him that she knew.  
Tears had begun to form in Rose's eyes as they had the night before, though she refused to let him see her cry. Not this time.  
An uncomfortable silence fell between them - Lucas not wanting to answer and Rose not wanting to hear.  
"What are you talking about?" Years of faking feelings to other girls had left Lucas a master of deception and the fake confusion in his voice couldn't be faulted.  
Rage boiled inside the short girl. How dare he play innocent.

Lucas knew what was coming next and knew that whatever happened afterwards would barely affect him, he was untouchable, what with his family being who they were. He could do what he likes and nothing would come of it.

"Is it that time of the month?"  
The question had crossed his lips with that stupid half smile he did that used to make Rose melt, now it just made her sick. The rage inside her threatened to consume her if she kept it in much longer. Breathing deeply, she looked Lucas straight in the eyes and uttered her cousin's name. He counted himself lucky that she didn't scream at him, or slap him.

"What about her?"  
Rose kept breathing deeply, in and out, attempting to tame the anger inside of her.  
"You know exactly what."  
"It was one time and we were drunk, it meant nothing."  
A moment passed in silence, Rose wondered if he knew, if Lucy had told him. Could she tell him, was it her place to say anything?  
"You should probably talk to Lucy about that one."

Genuine confusion and anger surged through the Carter boy, what was there to talk about? They'd had a drunken night over summer, no strings and no consequences.  
Watching his face change to one of genuine emotion, Rose crumbled, anger vanishing in an instant. Her hand came up and cupped the face of the boy that she had trusted with everything.  
"You've really messed up this time, Lucas."  
His eyes rose from the floor up to the face of the girl that he had let down so badly.  
"What do you mean?" His voice had a new softness to it, fearful almost.  
"Before I tell you, how many other girls did you sleep with?"  
Lucas' anger flared and his hands worked with his feet and in a second, he had Rose pinned against the nearest wall.  
"Why do you need to know?" The boy near enough snarled at Rose.  
The hand that wasn't on his face reflexively went to his chest as the Wealsey tried to steady herself.  
"Please let me go."  
His lips moved to beside her ear as she strained her head to move away from him.  
"Not until you tell me why I need to talk to Lucy."  
Rose was about to answer him when a flying, coloured curse hit him in the side of the chest. Lucas flew sideways and landed on the floor, hand on the pocket that always contained his wand. Breath caught in her throat, Rose turned her head to see who had sent the curse and saved her.

Scorpius Malfoy walked towards the boy who was still on the floor, wand moving constantly, shooting out various coloured spells with no words needed. Lucas' shield was thinning and barely lasted until the boy was back on his feet. Colourful rays began to fly back at Scorpius, who dodged the like an expert, clearly trained in duelling. Rose exhaled, and made a mental note to thank him as soon as it was safe to do so. Why wouldn't he have been trained in duelling, what with his family background and the fact that he'd been taught pretty much every other skill at a remarkably young age.

Jinxes still flying, Lucas' wand dropped to the floor as he gave up on magic, resigning to the fact that he would no win.  
"If you're going to save her, save her how a real man would."  
Before Rose could work out what was going on, Lucas' fist had collided with Socrpius' perfect face, knuckles just grazing below his slate grey eyes. The fist hit again, straight into his nose, and suddenly there was blood everywhere. Scorpius, ignoring the mess on his face and his shirt, placed his wand on Lucas' neck - an empty threat but a threat nonetheless. Lucas' fist hit into the other side of Scorpius' face, and the wand retracted as the blonde boy stepped backwards.

Scorpius' wand flew out of his hand and Lucas' began to move itself in the same direction and straight into the hands of Professor Longbottom. The herbology professor took his time walking to the two boys who stood staring at him in the middle of the corridor.  
"Malfoy, Carter. What happened here?"  
Both boys began their story at once, and when a mutual silence finally fell, the headmaster's head turned to settle on the girl that he saw as one of his own daughters, hugging her knees on the floor and sobbing into her folded arms.  
"I think I'll ask Miss Weasley, actually."  
Neville moved and sat beside Rose on the floor, waiting for her to begin her retelling of the events that had just occurred. She ended up spilling everything that had happened with Lucy and Lucas and how she'd come to bump into her now-ex boyfriend and how Scorpius' got his nose broken and how things could have ended up had Scorpius not shown up when he had.

"Rose, could you take Mr Malfoy to get cleaned up and then bring him to my office? It's going to be okay, I promise."  
Taking the hand of the blonde boy, she walked away with him, apologizing for running and making him smile broader than he should have smiled when she called him her "knight in shining armour".

**AN: Hello my lovelies, slightly shorter chapter but I'll probably post another one soon. Sorry about the really long gap between updates, I've had a lot going on the last few weeks and I only just got time to post this. Reviews are welcome as ever, also constructive criticisms and ideas and whatever else is welcome too. Apologies again for the longer space between updates. All my love ~JustStardust xo**


	5. Chapter 5

Sinking into his chair, Neville Longbottom sighed deeply, head aching slightly. With the foreign students arriving later that day, seventh year drama and possible suspensions were the last thing he needed. Quill scratching against the fresh sheets of parchment, a message became scrawled across each, to the parents of both boys, requesting their presence as soon as possible. Right on queue, two owls swooped through the window and took a letter each in their beaks, and flew away as quickly as they had appeared.

Lucas sat, staring at the floor. After being examined for any damage from the spells and having his knuckles healed by the headmaster, he could only guess what was coming next. His father would appear through the fireplace and give him the look and then they'd both not pay attention to what was being said, his father would leave, send him an owl saying "don't do it again" but not really care and things would return to normal. He would pretend to be sorry and Rose would forgive him and nothing would change.

In the hospital wing, Rose was pacing. The occasional sob interrupted her angered rants, hissing and cursing about Lucas and alcohol and bad influences, half of which Scorpius wasn't really catching. Sat on the end of one of the beds, he was having his face cleaned by Poppy Pomfrey, still there after all the years that had passed. Her refusal to just use Episkey and wipe away the left over blood was expected really, and the sharp intakes of breath fuelled by the facial stings just added to Rose's anger. _How dare Lucas sleep with her cousin and he almost blamed it on her and maybe he hadn't but oh boy had he implied it. _All reason had been abandoned as she ranted, and though not quite hearing a lot of what she was saying, Scorpius was fascinated. He'd never seen her angry before, or sad or desperate or in any way really. In the space of half a day he had learned more about her than he had in the other seven years they'd been at the same school.

"Miss Weasley if you would sit down." Madam Pomfrey chided, not taking her eyes off of Scorpius' face.  
Rose sat, still ranting, until her eyes found Scorpius' nose, and she began to giggle.  
"What's funny?"  
"Your nose." In between laughs, she attempted to explain that the broken nose seemed funny on him, how every feature was perfect and aligned and so his nose, now misshapen and not straight anymore had caused her to laugh.  
Scorpius began to laugh with her as Madam Pomfrey finished cleaning his face.  
"Alright Mr Malfoy, you can leave now. Let's just hope you cope better with injury than your father did."  
This set Scorpius off again, as it always did when he was leaving the hospital wing, every time Madam Pomfrey reminded him of it. Rose looked to him with confusion and as they walked towards the headmaster's office, he entertained her with the tale of his father and a hippogriff, and the time her mother punched his father in the face. The Weasley girl smiled as they walked through empty corridors and back passages, the sounds of owls outside and of Scorpius' voice calming her in the strangest of ways.

The sound of footsteps outside the door to his office alerted Neville of the presence of the last people to arrive. The door opened with a swish of his wand and every head in the room turned to the two teenagers in the doorway, who let go of eachother's hands a millisecond too later. Scorpius caught the eyes of his parents, then dropped his eyes to the floor.  
"Please, take a seat."  
A few uncomfortable moments passed before an angered voice spoke up, "So what are we actually here for?"  
"Mr Carter, please calm down. Can I interest anyone in a drink?"  
Mumbles from the parents gave a generalized no, accompanied with an irritated sigh and awkward looks between the three students in the room.  
"Well then. Mr Carter, we are here because your son is in trouble. Yours too, Mr Malfoy."  
Eyes turned to the boys whose eyes turned to eachother and then Scorpius' fell back to the floor.  
"I found your sons fighting this morning. Scorpius with magic and Lucas with his fists. Both boys have been seen to and cleaned up but I think some punishments may be in order."  
Astoria gasped dramatically, her hand reaching out to her husband's. Draco's eyes locked onto his son.  
"Now, Mr Malfoy, I do believe that Lucas was the one provoking the conflict. Scorpius was doing the gentlemanly thing and defending Miss Weasley, or so the story goes."  
"Was that true son? Did you start on the girl?" Eric Carter's voice rang out, now calmed a bit.  
"She accused me of cheating on her!" The dark haired boy attempted to defend himself.  
"So you pushed her against the wall and started whispering to her, your hands on her body?" Scorpius retorted.  
"Why does it involve you?"  
Neville slammed his hand onto his desk, interrupting the argument before it could begin. Rose sat, paler than usual in the chair beside Scorpius, resisting the urge to grab his hand. He was calming and Lucas was the storm and she didn't know what to do.  
"Both of you were in the wrong, just one of you more than the other. I'm thinking suspensions for both of you, plus a week of detentions each on top of this. Parents?"  
The shamed adults mumbled their agreement, embarrassed and annoyed and a touch disappointed.  
"Scorpius, a week. Lucas, two weeks. That seems fair. You have the option to stay in school or return to your homes for the suspension period though if you do stay in school it is in common rooms and dormitories only, food shall be brought to you by house elves along with written work for the lessons you shall be missing each day. You shall be banned from all out of class activities such as Quidditch. If you stay in your own homes the work shall be sent by owl at the beginning of the week and should be returned by owl when completed. You may decide now."

Both sets of parents answered 'home' immediately, not even considering the boys' desires, and before Neville could say anything else, both boys had been marched out of the room by their adults, the Carters through the fireplace and the Malfoys through the door.

Rose sat still, not sure how to respond to what had just happened, aware that she still owed Scorpius her thanks and with no idea where they now stood.

**AN: Convinced these are getting shorter and shorter with every update um. Reviews welcome as always, positive, negative or somewhere in between.  
****All my love -JustStardust xo**


	6. Chapter 6

Masked by the night, Scorpius Malfoy hovered somewhere above a forest, hands shaking as his hair blew in the gentle breeze, moonlight illuminating his face, causing the shadows and circles and lines to deepen, dramaticizing his features. He could feel his heart pounding in his head. His parents hadn't caught him leaving but that didn't mean there was any less risk of him being caught entering Hogwarts. With no plan, his flight continued, descending into the streets of Hogsmeade. The boy took in several deep breaths, fully evaluating the risks of being caught - was it worth it just to see Rose? In the four days that he had been imprisoned in the mansion that his father called home, he had almost gone insane from the constant comparisons to his siblings from his father and the inquisitions from his mother - no matter what he said, nothing was right. His father was constantly comparing him to his siblings; Cepheus who held a high position in the ministry despite his young age, who had married another pureblood and had twin daughters, Ara who had married into the Goyle family and was raising her children in the "right" way, his youngest sibling Caelum, who had never set a toe out of line, who was the new golden child, and Pollux, who nobody spoke of fondly, who had married a muggleborn and been disowned. The comparisons varied but all were crushing. His mother did not seem to care that he had rescued a Weasley, it was the fighting that had upset her, despite him saving the girl from harm. His father, however, was disapproving of the girl and not of the actions. The raised pressures to do as his father wanted were driving Scorpius to insanity; he did not want to be like Pollux, disowned, but he also did not want to be like his father and join a cause that he did not believe in and accept a set of beliefs that were not his own.

Moving quickly and silently, Scorpius let his thoughts roam away from his family and to the girl that he had saved - he had not seen her in four days, and was not sure where they stood. He had observed her over the years, as she had gone from small and awkward and overly fiery and blossomed into something more mature. He had noticed her little habits, the smile she did when trying not to smile, for example, or the way she bit her lip when nervous, and in the small amount of time they had actually spent together, he had found himself calmed by her presence, all thoughts of his father banished. He longed to hear her laugh again, for her laugh was like a patronus charm and banished all the darkness from around him, and he longed to get to know her more, her personality, her likes and dislikes, and know her beyond the physical traits that he had observed for years. One hand on his broom and one on the wall, feet moving cautiously, Scorpius navigated the familiar passageway, knowing exactly where it should come out, recognizing every rise and fall in the ground beneath him. Moments later, he emerged on the Hogwarts grounds, eyes adjusting to the moonlight, mentally figuring out his next move. Swinging his leg over his broom, he began to lift off of the ground, moving quickly to the other side of the school.

Rose Weasley sat in bed, alone in her dormitory, for once glad that she was head girl and got the privilege of having her own space. Hair tumbling over her shoulders and into her face, she was again attempting to figure out her feelings towards a certain blonde boy. She was certain that she missed him, and that was all she was sure of. A small tap dragged her mind away from the thought it was clinging to, though it quickly strayed back. Another tap disrupted her thought train. Another followed, and another after. Taps kept sounding with regular intervals between them before stopping completely. A few moments later a light appeared outside of one of the windows, catching the attention of the redhead. Curiosity getting the better of her, her dainty feet made contact with the floor and she moved across the room, grabbing her wand as she did.

The hinges on the window creaked as it opened, not so loud that anyone would notice, but loud enough for Scorpius to know that she was coming. He began to smile as she leaned out of the window, searching for the light that he had extinguished seconds before. Sat on a branch in the tree opposite her window, he could see her, but she could not see him. After a few moments, it was his his broomstick falling out of the tree and the exclamation of a quiet but clear "shit!" that alerted Rose of his presence.

"Who's there?" Rose asked, wand in hand, just in case.  
"'Tis I." Scorpius replied, knowing that she would not be able to identify him from this.  
"Who is 'I'?" The girl questioned further, recognizing the voice but unable to place it. "Albus is that you?"

She wouldn't put it past her cousin to be lurking outside of her dorm just before midnight. He seemed to be very good at making bad life choices; entering the Triwizard Tournament, for one. She had never actually thought that he was serious about entering, but apparently he was, despite everyone telling him not to. Also dating his best friend's little sister, because that could only end badly for all parties involved.

"Guess again."

Instead of guessing, Rose illuminated the tip of her wand and looked outside once more. As the light shone on Scorpius' face, his lips mouthed the word "surprise" at her.

"Can I come in?"  
"I guess so." Rose's smile threatened to rip her face in two.

It took a few moments and was far from graceful but eventually Scorpius was sat beside Rose on the window seat, the window closed behind him and his broomstick at his feet.

"Hi." The blonde boy smiled, looking to the girl sat beside him.  
"I owe you a thankyou, and an apology."  
"Don't worry about it, it was nothing."  
"I got you suspended, I think it was slightly more than nothing."  
Scorpius just laughed in response, no idea what to say next, his skills in conversation suddenly leaving him.

Moments of surprisingly comfortable silence passed before Rose spoke up again.  
"What're you doing here?" which was swiftly followed by "Not in a rude way, I mean, why did you come and see me or were you not actually looking for me because either is ok."  
Scorpius was not ready to admit that he missed her, or longed to get to know her, or any of the other things that he had been feeling.  
"I was just passing by and thought I'd stop in."

Rose chuckled lightly as she leant her head on his shoulder, breathing in the scent of the boy that she had missed; old books and pine and fresh air and the smell of boy that she could never name but was strangely comforting to her.

"It sounds really stupid but I missed you a lot."  
The words shocked the boy, knowing that she felt the same.  
"I missed you too."  
And now it was out in the open, the words drifting about the room that Rose had always thought was too large, and there was no way of taking them back.  
"About what happened, uh... are we friends?" Rose finally inquired, the desire to know where she stood with him crushing her.  
"Of course, as long as you want us to be." He replied almost instantly.  
"I really do want us to be."  
"Then of course we are."  
"I'm glad." Rose smiled.

Scorpius stood up and began to move across the room, examining the books on her shelf. After a few moments of browsing, Scorpius began to comment on her taste in books.  
"Good choices, but unusual, I didn't see you as a romance novel sort of girl, or a classics, and certainly not a Shakespeare."  
"Of course you've read Shakespeare too."  
"Much to my father's disapproval."  
"Come on then, talk Shakespeare to me." Rose attempted to mock, though it came across more flirtatiously than mocking.

A moment later, Scorpius began to speak, entrancing Rose as the words slid off of his tongue. As he began to walk towards her, still speaking, she began to recognize the monologue as part of the speech Romeo makes upon first seeing Juliet, and as he reaches the end, he does not stop, but continues from the beginning of Romeo's next speech.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this, my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

Stepping towards Scorpius, so there was little space between them, eyes interlocked, Rose began to recite; "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this, for saints have hands which pilgrims hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmer's kiss."

Scorpius smiled slightly, not disappointed by Rose's continuation of the scene.  
"Have saints not lips, and holy palmers too?"  
His hands came into contact with hers, meeting in a way that was shockingly familiar to both Scorpius and Rose.

"Ay pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."  
Rose, though not religious, found the whole meeting so beautiful, and so spiritual, and could not help believing in the lovers and in their tragic story.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."  
Knowing what was about to happen, neither party did anything to stop it, both wanting it but neither being able to say so aloud.

"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take."

Scorpius leant down, his mouth gently touching hers, her lips kissing back despite her protests, and as the kiss continued, their feelings towards eachother became crystal clear. The fireworks sparked within Rose's stomach, setting the butterflies alight and the flicker of affection within Scorpius turned into a raging fire of which he had no chance of extinguishing. For Scorpius, it was everything a first kiss should be, and for Rose it was everything that she had never felt with Lucas.

As he pulled away, Scorpius whispered, "Thus from my lips thine sin is purged."

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took."

Scorpius let go of her hands, his moving to her waist, hers landing on his chest and she stepped closer to him, closing the space between their bodies.

"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again."

Rose's eyes were locked on his lips, watching their every move, and their lips met once more, the fireworks ignited once more, warmth filling her entire body, every finger and toe tingling with the electricity that she felt from his touch. One hand moved to the back of his hair as the kiss deepened, the other settling on the side of his face, as he pressed her body into his, colliding in some form of pure, unadulterated bliss, merging like liquids, fitting together as if jigsaw pieces, the pair unable to tell where one ended and the other began.

When one of them finally pulled away, Rose smiled, head resting on his chest, his nose buried in her hair, and whispered into him, "You kiss by the book."

"So now do you see me as a Shakespeare sort of girl?"  
He muttered a yes that got lost in her hair, before she pulled away, moving back to the seat in the window.

"Sorry."  
Rose laughed a little. "Don't be, there's nothing to be sorry for."  
"I just thought that maybe you didn't like it or I overstepped a boundary or something."  
"No, I'm just not sure where we stand again."

The blonde boy sat beside her, and took her hand in his.  
"Nothing has to change, we can just be friends..." Scorpius trailed off.  
"What?" Curiosity piqued, Rose now needed to know what he was going to say, regardless of if he wanted to say it or not.  
"I was going to say unless you wanted to be more than friends..."  
Smiling, Rose considered everything for a moment, before replying.  
"I'd love to be more than friends, I really would, but maybe we could be secretly more than friends, because of Lucas, and our families and everyone else, and I don't want us to be doomed before we've even started by making us public too soon."  
"I think that's a very good idea."

Rose stretched herself and pressed her lips to his quickly.

"I should be going, it's getting late and I have to get home."  
"I forgot you weren't meant to be here."  
"I'll see you as soon as I can, maybe if I can sneak out again, and if not I'll see you in a few days."

Scorpius opened the window, and clambered back into his tree, moving onto his broom, and hovering just outside the window.

"Scorpius?" Rose called him back before he could fly too far.

"My nyas?" He replied.

The girl smiled, seeing where he was going with this.

"I have forgot why I did call thee back."

"Let me stand here till thou remember it."

She didn't want to let him leave, though it would not be long until they saw each other again, she knew she would miss him dearly.

"I shall forget, to have thee still stand there, remembering how I love thy company."

"And I'll still stay, to have thee still forget, forgetting any other home but this."

The moonlight upon his face enhanced his recently broken nose, deepening the shadows, making Rose's heart stop with how gorgeous he looked to her, the breeze floating through his hair.

"'Tis almost morning. I would have thee gone. And yet no further than a wanton's bird, that lets it hop a little from his hand like a poor prisoner in his twisted gyves, and with a silken thread plucks it back again, so loving-jealous of his liberty."

"I would I were thy bird."

Rose sighed, knowing that that was probably the last she would hear of his voice until they next saw each other, savouring the sound, allowing herself to drown in the comfort it brought her.

"Sweet, so would I. Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing. Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow."

Rose began to blow kisses at the boy on the broomstick, hovering outside her window at 2am, and as he began to fly into the darkness of the night, she watched, smiling, the happiest she'd been in quite some time.

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long to update, I've had a lot on recently but hopefully things should start to become more regular again. I'm currently studying Romeo and Juliet in English and I absolutely had to use it in the story, the idea has been in my head for weeks. Obviously I didn't write any of the dialogue that came from Romeo and Juliet so credit to Shakespeare for that one. Reviews welcome as always :)  
****All my love, -JustStardust xo**


End file.
